


The Adventure's of Fran Bow

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: CrossOvers [1]
Category: Fran Bow - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Crossover, I don't own either, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Fran grows up and makes friends. She moves into the same town as Frisk. A kid who became her friend despite her....strange behavior.The monsters will have a "human form", but still have magic. Think of it as an anime! Because anime is totally real!





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------

A young girl of the age of thirteen, lays sleeping in her bed. She wore a black and grey stripped tee shirt. Black with white star shorts. Her bed was princess sized and with red oak wood frame. The covers had platters of green in shapes of flowers, on top of a pink and purple background color mix. A dream catcher at the base of the head board.

 

Her room was decorated with stars and heart on the ceiling, curacy of a very tall friend of hers. One of the walls has a beautiful mural of her and all of her friends. Another wall had been painted by her. The background was pitch black. A white outline of her self crying red tears. The flooding tears turn into chains. That rap a round her and as she struggles to break free, trying to drag her under the ocean of red. There is a caption at the top, it says:

 

_"To be free from sin, one must push forward into the darkness. Either way, you are consumed and overwhelmed."_

 

Someone quietly opens the door and slowly walks up to her bed. The soft taps of their feet on in the fluffy carpet. They are quit tall. A looming figure with glowing eyes and a gentle smile.

 

"Fran....Fran, wake up. Wake up, Fran! Fran!"

 

The girl shifts and lifts her torso up. Opening her eye and smiles at the figure that sat on the side of her bed.

 

"Good morning, Fran!"

 

"Good morning, Itward!"

 

"It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late, now do you?"

 

"Oh, no. I do not, I quit enjoy it."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Why yes! I have very nice friends and the teachers are so patient with me! Never yelling once."

 

"That's good to hear."

 

"Is Mr. Midnight up, yet?"

 

She glances a round and spots him sleeping on the floor. A Star blanket and a pillow. He appears to be covering his face from the sun light.

 

"Meow!", He growls.

 

"Silly Kitty!"

 

Fran and Itward laugh at Mr. Midnight's stubbornness to get up. To which he sits up and glares at them. With messy hair, he hisses.

 

_"Hmm...."_

 

Calming down, Fran says, "Okay, okay. You can go back to sleep!", she giggles and smiles at him.

 

Mr. Midnight lays down and quickly falls into a deep sleep. Itward stands up and shuts the curtains, leaving. Fran stretches and walks towards her closet. Picking out and outfit and leaving for the bathroom, since she can not change with Mr. Midnight sleeping in the room. **The outfit is the one in which she wears in the game.**

 

\---------------------

 

Fran walks to school since it is relatively close and the town she moved into is small. It has a homely kind of aura. The one where you feel safe and easy. As she strolls a cross the side walk, she notes the dead rose bush that she passes every day. She has tried many times to bring some life into it, but to no avail.

 

"Well....It doesn't matter. It still retains the beauty a rose has. Dead or not.", Fran smiles to her self and picks one.

 

A torn caught it self on her finger and pricks the skin. She almost drops the black rose.

 

"Ouch! Blasted....a rose is a rose, thorns and all.", she sighs.

 

She lifts her finger to her mouth and sucks a little of the blood. Remembering the band aids she has in her pocket. Placing the rose in the other pocket for the moment. She reaches into her pocket on the other side and fishes out the box. Taking one and applying it. Then putting the box back and tentatively taking the rose back out.

 

"Must be careful.....what can I use for these thorns?"

 

Fran wonders as she continues to walk. Coming to the main gate of her school.

 

"Fran! Hey!"

 

Fran looks to her side and see Frisk running up to her.

 

"Hello, Frisk. How are you this morning?"

 

"Fantastic, that's a lovely rose in your hand. But why is it dead?"

 

"Thank you and perhaps it did not get enough love before it died. I have attempted to give it color before, but no such luck. So now, I will just have to appreciate the beauty it has now. If only I could do something about these thorns!"

 

"Hmm...Maybe we could take them off with a pair of scissors or a knife?"

 

"I don't think the flower would like that idea. Not at all..."

 

"You have a point....then what?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

They frowned for a second, before Frisk had an idea.

 

"Fran, I know!"

 

"Oh?"

 

"May I see it for a moment?"

 

"Of course."

 

Fran handed the rose to Frisk and Frisk led Fran to the pretty garden, that the gardening club made, in front of the school. On the left, right in front of the principle's window. Frisk makes a small hole and places the flower in the center. Covering it up and dusting them self off.

 

"The school garden?"

 

"Yeah! If it didn't have love before, it will get a lot of love now!"

 

"Great idea, Frisk! Do you hear that Ms. Rose? You will have all the love and attention you were neglected from!"

 

For a split second Frisk thought they heard the flower reply with a _Thank you_. That can't be....right? Frisk had the urge to check up on Flowey. But they re-framed from doing so. Besides, Frisk was too far a way to do that. If they want to be in class on time. Speaking of class.

 

"Fran, I think we should get going inside. Class will start."

 

"Alright then."

 

\----------------------------

 

**Meanwhile:**

 

Itward was wrestling Mr. Midnight into a suit. Mr. Midnight refused and kept struggling. Itward huffed and frowned at his fussy and uncooperative friend. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked down at Mr. Midnight. Who was, by the way, hiding under the coffee table.

 

"Mr. Midnight, please put some clothes on! You will freeze if you only wear boxers."

 

"Hiss!"

 

Itward sighed, thinking back to how this happened in the first place.

 

**Flashback:**

 

_Fran finished eating her breakfast and left for school. Mr. Midnight slowly made his way to the kitchen to eat and acted particularly grumpy in the morning. After which he had spilled orange juice on him self and his favorite blanket._

 

_"Mr. Midnight go take a bath! I will clean this up."_

 

_"No! I hate bathes without Fran to read me a story!"_

 

_"If you get in the tub, I will be there in a moment to read to you."_

 

_"No, only Fran does it right! She knows how I like my water..."_

 

_"....Don't tell me you are afraid of drowning?"_

 

_"Hiss!"_

 

_Mr. Midnight made a run for it and Itward had to catch him and clean him, himself. Which was a little tiring. After that, Mr. Midnight ran off in his underwear._

 

**FlashBack over: Bring up to now.**

 

"Get out from under there, now!"

 

"Hiss!"

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------------

Eventually, Itward managed to get Mr. Midnight to behave. Although...his method is a bit questionable....He used catnip to lore him out and when Mr. Midnight was standing up straight, Itward punched him in the stomach. Mr. Midnight went out like a light, coughing up some saliva. Itward frowned at him on the ground and shook his head, sighing.

 

"I am sorry, my friend. But it had to be done. I don't want you getting sick, you understand."

 

Putting the catnip back into his pocket, he carried Mr. Midnight to his room. The only reason Mr. Midnight was sleeping in Fran's room was that she has nightmares sometimes. Once in Mr. Midnight's room, Itward put Mr. Midnight in his bed and went up the closet. Scanning it, he picked out some clothes.

 

"You are such a trouble maker! Honestly, my friend. You need to relax, an inch or two of water will not harm you. Not unless you are careless.", Itward mumbles to himself.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Fran and Frisk met up at lunch, the table was near the window. So they can see the trees better.

 

"Fran, why do insist we sit as close to the trees as we can?"

 

"They remind me of friends I have yet to visit in a long while."

 

"What are they like?"

 

"Kind, peaceful....they do love nature oh so much! They helped me get closer to home. They were all so nice! I was very injured, to the point where I could not longer move. So They took me to get healed. I love to visit them, but I have to be careful when I do. Visiting to often will burden their lives very much and I do not like putting them in danger, just to satisfy my own needs! That would be selfish and mean. I don't like being mean..."

 

"Is that so?"

 

Frisk sits a cross from Fran as she rambles on and sweats. Frisk doesn't not understand most of what she is saying....

 

"Well....I'm sure they love it when you do have the chance to visit. By the way you speak of them, I get the impression that they can not come to you? Is travel that far?"

 

"Why yes, it is. Also, yes they could, but it's very risky. But they really have no reason to leave home, even if it is to see me."

 

The bell rings and every one is shuffling out.

 

"Oh shoot! I didn't get one bite in....", said Frisk.

 

Frisk had a whole plate of spaghetti and an apple. Plus pie. Fran had pea soup with ham and a slice of cake.

 

"Don't worry, if you ask the teacher to use the bathroom you can bring your bag with you. Then in the bathroom, you eat as much as you can!"

 

"That's so smart, Fran!"

 

"You are welcome. Now, if you will excuse me. I must get to class!"

 

"Alright, bye!"

 

"Good bye, Frisk!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Itward was doing some home chores as Mr. Midnight lazies about, doing nothing. Until...

 

"Stop that!!!!!"

 

Itward was vacuuming and the loud machine scared Mr. Midnight.

 

"I'm not scared! Just annoyed....Hiss!!!!"

 

"I didn't say a thing~", Itward chuckled as he finished up.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Mr. Midnight was very upset after that. Itward was teasing him and would not stop.

 

"Leave me alone!"

 

"Oh no, this it fun! He he"

 

Smirking, Mr. Midnight then ran into Fran's room and pulled out a small bunny that was ready for rain. Itward stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No!"

 

"Yes~"

 

"NO!"

 

"YES!!!!"

 

Mr. Midnight then turned the tables and chased Itward with the toy bunny. He was on top of the shelf. Mr. Midnight was grinning and laughing. Only when he heard Itward crying, that he stopped.

 

"Hey..."

 

"Sniff."

 

"Itward....stop."

 

"Hn...."

 

"Itward, please. I'm sorry, come down."

 

"Wah~"

 

"Please, here! See, no bunny here!"

 

Reluctantly, Itward looked up and a round. Not seeing the toy, he climbed down. Looking a round, he saw some furniture turned over and knocked down.

 

"Wow...we made a real mess.....and I just cleaned it too! Oh no...."

 

"I'll help you clean..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, it's the least I could do."

 

"Okay then."

 

They smiled and got to work.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

After school, Fran and Frisk was walking down to the gates. Chatting happily about their day.

 

"Hey, Fran. Want to go hang out at my house?"

 

"Sure! But, need permission first."

 

"Alright then!"

 

\----------------------

 

Itward was reading a heavy novel when his phone rings. Setting down the book on the stand next to his chair, his picks up the phone. He was in his room, sort had a steampunk vibe to it. As did his work shop. Anyways, answering the phone he finds who it is on the other end.

 

"Hmm? Oh, hello Fran!"

 

_Hi, Itward! I'm going to a friends house, is that alright?_

 

"Okay, come home later then. But, if it's too dark I will pick you up!"

 

_Okay. Love you, Bye!_

 

"Love you two, dear."

 

\------------------------------

 

Fran hangs up and turns to Frisk with a smile.

 

"He said it's okay!"

 

"You call your dad by his first name?"

 

"Itward's not my dad! My dad was murdered! You're so silly Frisk."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------

**"Itward's not my dad! My dad was murdered. You're so silly Frisk!"**

 

\----

 

"Why do you think the other kids won't play with me? Besides being meanies! They think I did it."

 

Fran's expression soften and droopy. Glancing to the side, not meeting Frisk's face. She holds her arms to her body to seem as small as possible.

 

"But...I didn't. Someone I loved very much did. Someone I trusted. I....and I saw them do it too, after I fully recovered from the trauma. I realized that. Mom and dad...their both gone, and I accept that."

 

"....I'm sorry.", Frisk frowns.

 

"It's fine, I have a new family, now. So it's okay! Besides, I was ten and that was a long time ago. Now, let's go play!"

 

Fran puts on a brave face and brightens up. Walking towards Frisk's house. Frisk trailing after them.

 

\---------------------------

 

Frisk introduces Fran to their family. Starting with Toriel.

 

"Oh my, hello! Hello there, my name is Toriel. The caretaker of the ***Ruins**. Or should I say the kindergarten class I teacher. You must be Fran, Frisk loves to talk about you!"

 

Toriel giggles when Frisk looked embarrassed and tried to pull Fran a way.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Toriel! Frisk talks about you too."

 

" _Miss_ Toriel, and have fun! Oh, but be careful. I don't want either of you to get hurt!"

 

"Okay, mom!"

 

Frisk ushers Fran a way and she giggles. 

 

"You have a nice mother."

 

"Thanks, I think so too."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They pass Papyrus in the hall to Frisk's room. He stops and glances back and forth for a while then pauses, thinking hard. Then he gestures to the both of them in silence.

 

He had a hospital mask on with a skeleton smile.

 

"Hello, sir! I'm Fran."

 

"OH THANK GOG, I THOUGHT I WAS SEEING THINGS AGAIN! HELLO THERE HUMAN CHILD. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE BEST RACE CAR DRIVER THAT EVER LIVED!"

 

Fran nods to him and did a curtsy.

 

"To you as well, sir Papyrus."

 

"WELL, YOU ARE VERY POLITE! IF YOU EVER NEED MY SERVICE, CALL ME! HERE IS MY CONTACT NUMBER, GOOD DAY TO YOU!"

 

"Thank you, to you as well!"

 

"...Wow, you got his number? You're a good flirt."

 

"Flirt? I was only saying hello, what are you talking about? He gave me his number as a kind gesture and as a business partner. I would say he was the flirt, if he was. Which he isn't, being straight forward like that is very charming."

 

"Nice to know my brother is well liked."

 

Fran looks a head of her and spots another person in the hall. Sans with a hospital mask on with the design of a skeleton grin on it. He step towards them in a leisurely and casual pace.

 

"I'm Sans, Nice to meet ya kid."

 

"Hello, Sans! My name is Fran bow, lovely to meet you too. Your brother sure seemed lively, and in a hurry. Do you mind me asking if he is alright? I hope it isn't serious....I won't pry."

 

"It's alright, kid-Fran. He just forgot to get some light bulbs, that's all. Thank you for worrying thou."

 

"You don't need to thank me for worrying! It's only natural to worry about some one, especially with those injuries. A scar on the neck? No wonder he wears a scarf....but it makes him look really cool, so no complaints."

 

The air gets thick. Frisk and Sans tenses with a quick look at each other.

 

"Uh...you are quit observant."

 

"Thank you, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the scar on your chest either."

 

Fran moves past him and motions for Frisk to follow.

 

"Frisk, your room is down the hall to the very end. Right? Come on then."

 

"H-How did?", said Frisk, _"This is the first time, she's been to my house..."_ , thought Frisk.

 

"Frisk!"

 

"C-coming....", Frisk trailed off.

 

 _"How did she know about the scar?"_ , thought Sans.

 

Only Frisk, Chara, and Sans knows about the scar.....

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Frisk's room had a pale yellow wall paper with red tree branch design. Wall in closet and red oak wood floors. Black bed frame and pink and blue bed spread with swirly glitter design. A medium sized TV in a corner with video games and movies scattered a round it. A toy chest in front of the bed. A single stitched up rag doll on the bed. 

 

The doll was of a girl with yellow and green hair. Purple and white stripe dress with black legs/ tights. No arms or nose. One green button for the eye and red string for a mouth. The doll was the most interesting thing in the room to Fran. Lightly brushing her fingers in the dolls yarn hair.

 

"It was a present from Kid."

 

"Monster Kid? He gave this to you, it's very cute. Is it anyone in particular?"

 

"Not sure, I asked but he ignored the question and told me he had to go."

 

"I see....no wonder...."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Fran said staring at the specter like being, floating above the doll. Looking exactly like the doll, or is it the other way a round? But the specter looked sad, unlike the smiling doll. Also two eyes and freckles.

 

"Have you any white buttons and a brown sharpy?"

 

Frisk rummaged through the chest and found the items. Handing them to Fran and Fran got out some needles and thread.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Finding peace."

 

Sowing the button on and a poking dots on the dolls face. Fran finished her task. The doll now looked like the specter. The specter smiled with a tear dripping on the doll. The doll looks like it was crying that tear. A wet trail were it was, was clear to see.

 

"Fran, did you prick your finger?"

 

"No, why do you ask?"

 

"Your crying."

 

"Oh?"

 

Fran checks in the vanity mirror and she was.

 

"I was thinking about how much this doll means to Kid and how much you must mean to him too. He personally made this doll himself, didn't he?"

 

"I never told you he made it..."

 

"It's clear that he did, his initials are on the bottom of the right foot."

 

"Oh, I didn't see that."

 

"Then stop closing your eyes all the time, I want to see the pretty red!"

 

Frisk blushed and swatted at Fran. Who chuckled and dodged.

 

"I thought you were a pacifist and not that kind of red, silly!"

 

_"FRRRAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!"_

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They played a few games and talked about random things for a while.

 

\---------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\--------------

"Fran, dear. It's getting late. Do you want me to take you home?", said Toriel.

 

"Oh, no. It's okay, Itward said he would pick me up! I just need to call him!"

 

"Alright, then. Follow me."

 

Once Fran and Tori left the room, Sans walked up to Frisk from the wall he was leaning on.

 

"Kid, sure is interesting. Where'd you find them?"

 

"Oh! Some kids at school were being mean to me and Fran shoo'd them off, by threatening to tell their darkest secrets!"

 

Frisk smiled at Sans.

 

\--------------------------

 

Then Frisk made a poker face and sweated.

 

"At first, I thought they were bluffing. Until they told me what mine was and got it right."

 

"It's true! I even know yours Mr. Sans! I mean Sans."

 

Fran said as she came back into the room.

 

**(Note: They're are in the living room.)**

 

"Oh? And how do you know?"

 

"With the little red pills I take! Sometimes I see things I don't want to see, like my own dead body being eaten by a dark creature!"

 

Sans heaves. Sweating, he stares at them.

 

"Ah.....then why are you still taking those pills?"

 

"Because, I still haven't finished somethings I have to do! It's important that I finish it!"

 

"Okay...."

 

\-------------

 

"Anyways, I should go now! Itward's here and Sans.... _Gaster_ says **'Hi'**. Bye, Frisk!"

 

She skips to the front door, Toriel entering the room. Sans's eye glows in concern. He looks scared.

 

"!!!"

 

"Fran-", said Toriel.

 

"It's okay, Miss Toriel. I already know my rides here. Good day to you!"

 

Toriel sweated and waved. Fran was out the door.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Itward drove to their house, singing to his CD's. Fran singing along.

 

"Happy, on your feet!"

 

_Bones shaking in anticipation~_

 

"Good golly! It's unfortunate!"

 

_Breaking out in hives here~_

 

"I can not keep the pace!"

 

_This is no place for free speech and peace~_

 

This continued, until Itward suggested Fran to check the time. 2: 45

 

"Hmm.....Time has slowed down....Time to speed our self up! Hit the gas!", Fran shouted.

 

Itward, on cue, went as fast as he could. It was fun.

 

\-----------------------

 

Fran stepped into her home she shares with Itward and Mr. Midnight. 

 

"Fran, I will need you to come home early tomorrow."

 

"Alright."

 

She goes into the kitchen and sees a mess on the table.

 

"Itward, what is this?"

 

"Hmm? What?"

 

He walks in after her, and sees what Mr. Midnight left for him. Itward frowned.

 

"Not nice..."

 

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You must be tired. Go to bed, okay? Night."

 

"Night, my dear. I love you."

 

"I love you too, Itward."

 

He kisses her forehead and she hugs him.

 

\-------------------------

 

**The next day...**

 

"Hi!"

 

Fran says looking up at nothing. She is facing a tree.

 

As she speaks with nothing, some kids are whispering about her.

 

_"It's Fran the freak!"_

 

_"Why is she talking to her self?"_

 

_"Imaginary friend."_

 

_"She hasn't grown up, has she?"_

 

_"I heard she came out of an asylum! She is crazy!"_

 

As they say this, Fran continues to chat with and smile at nothing.

 

\------------

 

Fran is actually speaking with a Lucifern. They were talking about hair care products. It was a nice conversation.

 

\----------------

 

As this happened, a shadowy figure watched with astonishment.

 

"..."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------------

 

Fran continued to go over to Frisk's house when they have the time. Some times Frisk gets a package in the mail from Fran's family.

 

"Is that a....what is that?????", said Papyrus.

 

"I...don't know....I think it's from Fran's....family again. I will put it with the others."

 

"Maybe you should tell them to stop sending you things...", said Undyne.

 

"Oh no, I couldn't! That would be rude....I will just have to ask her what this things are."

 

"Okay, dear.", said Toriel.

 

\-------------

 

Frisk caught up to Fran and she stopped for them. Frisk tried to get a hold of their breath.

 

"Oh, Frisk! You need something?"

 

"Yes...huff...you....the presents your family keep sending me....I have a question."

 

"Which is?", Fran smiles.

 

Frisk stood up straight and asked. Fran smiled brightly.

 

"There mostly Itward's contraptions!"

 

"Contraptions?"

 

"Yes, he loves to build things! Like, for instance, Itward's great flying machine!"

 

"Like an air plane?"

 

"I guess, but better! We usually only fly it when it's 2: 35."

 

"Why 2: 35?"

 

"That's when time slows down and we can fly fastest!"

 

"That's so cool! I wish I could go flying with you sometime."

 

"Great idea, I should ask Itward the next time we go flying."

 

"Okay, great!"

 

"Oh, that reminds me. You had questions."

 

"Yeah, um....what's this?"

 

Frisk held out a small cube object. A heart on the top and a small hole in the middle of the heart. The hole has a little hatch to cover it up.

 

"Oh my gog...."

 

"What?"

 

"No way...."

 

"What??"

 

"I can not believe....."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Follow me."

 

Fran, with a serious face, took Frisk's hand and guided them to a large willow tree in the forest. Fran instructed Frisk to a small drop of the red liquid that went with the box, in the hole. In an earlier gift, Mr. Midnight sent Frisk a couple of vile's of colorful liquids. A rainbow set, full of the vile's.

 

Fran backs up and motions for Frisk to do the same. Then they waited.

 

"Fran, what-"

 

"Shh..."

 

Soon, the box grew and changes into something else. With a bright glow, a series of stairs twirled a long the trunk up. Until it ended at the top of the tree to a door. Fran did not turn to face Frisk and told them to come on.

 

Frisk was curious and also a little scared.

 

They saw Fran disappear behind the leaves and kept quiet when she didn't come out, nor when she didn't make any sounds.

 

_Frisk...your friend is gone....stay determined and find her._

 

With that in mind, Frisk went up to the base of the tree. frisk gulps and sweated as they took the first step. Then another and another.

 

Until they were at the door. Hand, inches a way from the door when it opened. Fran's head popping out from behind.

 

"Hurry up, Frisk!"

 

"Ah!!!!"

 

Frisk leans back in surprise, Fran grabs their hand and yanks them in.

 

\--------------------

 

Frisk is pulled onto the floor and they try to calm down and lift their head up in confusion.

 

"Wha-wait, what the!?"

 

"Welcome, Frisk!", grinned Fran.

 

\------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Hits exactly! This deserves an update! Thank you. Whenever a story gets into the triple digits, I get excited! I don't know why, but I get so flustered when stories are starting to look so popular. Thank you, really.


	6. Chapter 6

\---------------------------

"Take a look a round!", Chirps Fran.

 

Frisk got up from the floor and takes in their surroundings.

 

"..."

 

They inhale deeply.

 

"AhhhhhhhhAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

All a round them was blood stained walls and black ooze on the floor. Kamala's and other things in the room. An orange couch and red curtains. A book shelf or two and a coffee table. Not to mention the walk in kitchen and such. 

 

"Frisk?"

 

Fran blinks and looks at Frisk as they faint on to the floor.

 

"Well, if you were tired you should have said so."

 

Fran moves Frisk to the couch, the side without a Kamala. Fran huffs and looks at it.

 

"Do you mind? It's rude to enter someone else's fort unannounced and uninvited."

 

She crosses her arms and stares it down.

 

"..."

 

Just like that, it fades into thin air. She then focuses on the other creatures.

 

"Now, the Lucifern's can stay. We have some catching up to do, but everyone else leave. Or. Else."

 

The room got less crowed and as Frisk sleeps, Fran starts giving the Lucifern's a make over.

 

\------------

 

Frisk slowly opens their eyes as they sit up, they stare at Fran for a minute before they realize that Fran is talking to nothing and are combing the air.

 

"...Fran?"

 

Fran looks at her friend with a smile.

 

"Oh! Look who's a wake, sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?"

 

"Uh....sure....."

 

Frisk got up and walked towards Fran. Fran was sitting on the floor and had hair bows everywhere.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Make overs!"

 

"Okay..."

 

"Want to join?"

 

Frisk shrugged and then sat down, next to Fran. Fran talked with Frisk about the hair tips the Lucifern was giving her.

 

"Oh? Really?"

 

"Yeah! If you really want a fruity sent, make a fruit smoothie and wash your hair with it. Or something like that!"

 

"Have you ever done that?"

 

"Itward always makes the smoothies. Mr. Midnight is the one who washes my hair."

 

"Mr. Midnight?"

 

"My cat, he takes a bath with me all the time! Well, sometimes I get some privacy."

 

"Cool, I wish I had a friend like that!"

 

"Oh? Don't sweat it, I sure you have a friend you could get close like that. One that won't make things weird."

 

"Papyrus."

 

"That fellow is a sweetie! I could tell, just don't let him near the hose in the next water war. It's a trap."

 

"Water...war? How did...."

 

"I have those too!"

 

"Cool! We should-"

 

"Sorry, Frisk but look at the time! We have to go."

 

"What?"

 

Frisk looks at a clock and sees it is 4:00.

 

"Whoa! I should have been home an hour ago!"

 

"Let's take a short cut!"

 

Fran stands up and holds out her hand. Frisk takes it and she drags Frisk to the door. Fran knocks on it three times and then pushes the green gem on the nob.

 

\---------------

 

They find them selves out side Frisk's door.

 

"How....?"

 

"Secret! Also, here."

 

She hands them the gift Itward made and tells them that anytime they want to be alone, go to the tree and open the door.

 

"The color that the door needs is red and always red, any other will lead to somewhere else."

 

"Okay then, bye!"

 

"Good bye!"

 

"wait don't you-"

 

When Frisk turned back, Fran was already gone. They shrug it off and went inside, when inside they were bombarded with questions.

 

"Frisk, my child! Where were you?"

 

"Oh, I was with Fran at my new tree fort."

 

"A tree fort? Is it safe?"

 

"Yeah, Itward made it for me sort of."

 

"Itward?"

 

"Fran's guardian."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Fran, the next day, was informed that if she wants to continue playing with Frisk, they need to call a head if they are going to be late again.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all. I got lost talking to my friends."

 

"It's alright, dear. Just remember to call, okay?"

 

"Okay, ma'am."

 

"Good girl."

 

Toriel patted her head and gave her a snack. Fran then continued to beat Sans at mortal combat.

 

"How are you winning?", sweated Frisk.

 

Not once did Frisk win against Sans at mortal combat. He was the master at the game.

 

"Easy. I don't let them move."

 

While she says that, her character takes his character by the throat and slams them down on the ground, take out a knife and cut the character open. Having a hand full of intestines, they shove it down His characters own throat. Making him eat himself. 

 

"..."

 

The room has an ere silence as a chill goes up their spines. Sans pales and Papyrus shivers. Frisk shakily turns to their friend.

 

"I wasn't aware the characters could do that...."

 

"They can't...............but I can."

 

Fran looks at them with a creepy smile, They scream to the point in where they all faint. Toriel comes into the room to find out what is with the commotion.

 

"Oh, they're just taking a nap."

 

"Okay!"

 

Toriel goes to get blankets and have Fran call Itward to take her home.

 

\----------------------

 

Fran is having a nightmare at home, it's been a week.

 

She face is full of fear and remorse.

 

In her dream, her parents are being sawed in half when they were having a picnic. She was tied up to a tree as she watches. The creature that cut them up then took a piece of them and started to eat, turning to Fran and offering her some.

 

_"Want some?"_

_"No!"_

 

She is shaking with tears in her eyes. The creature gets closer, dragging her mothers upper torso by her hair. It holds her up in front of Fran and drop her.

 

_"Eat. You don't want to ruin a perfectly good picnic, right?"_

 

It grins under its mask and leans closer, trying to feed her an eye ball with a fork.

 

**_"No....No...No.....NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!"_ **

 

At this point, Mr. Midnight and Itward enter her room and try to wake her up. Once she is up, she runs to the bath room and pukes.

 

"Fran..."

 

Itward looks at her in worry, Mr. Midnight frowns.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Hey.....where is Fran?", Frisk asks Kid.

 

He shakes his head and frowns.

 

"I don't know, I think she called in sick or something."

 

"I hope she is okay...."

 

"Don't worry, she is a fighter. Remember? With all her war stories, you know?"

 

Frisk gives him a small smile.

 

"Okay...."

 

\-----------------------------

 

Fran stayed home for two weeks. She is laying in her bed, shaking. Despite being under her cover.

 

"Honestly, stop crying and get up!", said Clara.

 

"Stop bothering her, she can do whatever she wants.", said Mia.

 

"Oh? You care about her now?"

 

Mia looked at the rooms decor with disgust. Thinking about how tasteless it was.

 

"No, of course not. I just don't want her bothering us."

 

"Would you two brats leave!", said Mr. Midnight as he entered the room.

 

He had a blue apron on with a crescent moon on it. Also, he had on oven mitts and had soup.

 

"Whatever, you dumb cat! We are here for Itward and you or that weak girl can't stop us."

 

"Weak am I?"

 

Fran slamed them onto the ground and held out a knife to Clara's throat.

 

"I killed you once, I can kill you again."

 

Mr. Midnight put the soup down and huffed.

 

"They already died, the only reason they are here is because you got Palontras to bring them back to life. But, they are permanently attached to each other."

 

"True....so killing them now, would be a waste of energy."

 

"Yes, now eat your soup."

 

Fran got up and left the twins on the floor.

 

"Aren't you going to help us?"

 

"Can't you do it your self?"

 

"...."

 

"Ha."

 

"Shut up!"

  
"Say that to my face. Oh wait! You can't."

 

Clara and Mia fumed as Itward walks into the room. He sees the twins and stared at them.

 

"....How did they get in here?"

 

"They broke in and now they can't get up."

 

".....Ha."

 

"I know, right?"

 

Now the twins cry as the others ignore them. Eventually, Fran sighs and helps them up.

 

"You know we were kidding right?"

 

"We weren't."

 

They charge at Itward and Mr. Midnight trips them. They land on their faces and pass out. Mr. Midnight then waits a minute before kicking them. **No reaction.**  

 

**He kicks again.**

**No reaction.**

**Kick.**

**Nothing.**

 

"....Are they dead again? If so, can we just ditch them?"

 

"No, they may not be the nicest, but they deserve a better life."

 

"They tried to kill me, kill him, and kill you. Why should they get a second chance?"

 

"....Where they always like this? Did they have a chance to be kids? Have they ever grew up?"

 

"....No."

 

"Right. Now help me dump them at their house."

 

"I'll do it."

 

"But Itward-"

 

"They are out cold, they can't hurt me."

 

"True....okay then."

 

"Sea ya~"

 

Mr. Midnight then did a few more puns until Fran hit him with a pillow for a really bad one.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

\---------

_Some Time When Fran Gets Back:_

 

Fran is talking to Frisk in class. They had finished doing class work and decided to talk for the rest of class. They only had five minutes left.

 

"Hey, we were worried about you.", said Frisk.

 

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

 

"It's no trouble, just...what happened?"

 

"I...had nightmares. The panic attacks wouldn't stop."

 

Frisk frowns and gently places their hand on Fran's shoulder.

 

"Fran....do...do you want to talk about it or?"

 

"....I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Okay."

 

They gave her a sad smile.

 

"If you ever want to get something off your chest, even if it's a small thing. I'm here."

 

"Thank you."

 

Fran gave them a tired smile. Then the bell rings and the teacher stands at the door, taking the papers as the kids leave.

 

\--------------

 

Fran walks into Frisk's backyard and waits for Frisk to follow behind. Frisk had a box of costumes.

 

"So...what are we doing?"

 

"We...are going to play cops and robbers!", exclaims Frisk.

 

"Cool!", Fran had starry eyes as she puts the cop hat on.

 

"Let's wait for every one else, first!"

 

"Is this a party?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Then....let's set up the decorations!"

 

"Okay! Put this pinata over there!"

 

Frisk points to the tree in the background. Toriel wanders out to see what they're doing.

 

"Children?"

 

"Mom! We are having a party!"

 

"What for?"

 

"It's a surprise. I called some of our friends to play cops and robbers!"

 

Toriel smiles.

 

"Alright, but next time, please tell me a head of time. Okay? So I can had food prepared."

 

"Oh, right. Sorry, mom. Also, thank you!"

 

"It's okay, dear. I will be in the kitchen, if I have to make a run to the store, please be safe. Okay?"

 

"Yes, mother!"

 

Frisk hugs their mother and Fran watches with a lonely smile. Then, Toriel left and went inside.

 

"Fran, did you put the pinata up?"

 

"Yes, look!"

 

\------------------------------

 

All guests arrived.

 

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, The skeleton brothers, and Monster Kid.

 

"Now that every one is here, lets divide the teams! Red is cops and blue is robbers! But someone has to be the stolen treasure!", said Frisk.

 

"I'm on blue team!", said Monster Kid.

 

"Red, absolutely!", shouted Undyne.

 

"I'll be blue, Darlings~", said Mettaton.

 

"Red!", said Papyrus.

 

"Why not? Blue for me.", said Sans.

 

"Red for me!", said Fran.

 

"Then, I'm Blue.", said Frisk.

 

"What about Alphys?", said Kid.

 

"She can be the treasure!", said Mettaton.

 

"Yeah, she bright like a star and beautiful like a gem!", smiles Fran.

 

Alphys blushes and stuttered. Kid laughed and Undyne agreed. Mettaton boasted and Sans cracked a joke.

 

"Sans, stop. I will send you to jail."

 

"Pap's the games hasn't started yet!", said Sans.

 

"I can still arrest you for disturbing the peace or precisely, me!"

 

"Okay, okay. But...don't look so blue about it, you're completely red!"

 

"Sans! That's it, you're going to jail!"

 

"Nope!"

 

"Come here!"

 

"Nah."

 

Papyrus continued to chase Sans a round, until Sans started slowing down and Papyrus caught him.

 

"Ha!"

 

\------------

 

The party ended up being a mess, but it was fun.

 

"Say, what was this party for?", said Undyne.

 

"You!"

 

"What?"

 

"Happy birthday!"

 

Every one paused. Then they remembered...

 

_"Oh dear gog, I'm sorry! We forgot!"_

 

Undyne laughed them off.

 

"Don't worry, I forgot too!"

 

Fran handed her a present made by both Fran and Frisk.

 

"Is...that a button with Alphys face on it? Thanks you guys!"

 

She kissed Alphys on the cheek.

 

Then gave the two kids a big hug.

 

\-----------------

 

Sans ends up sitting on the patio with Fran, to get out of the sun. They watch the others pretend fighting.

 

"That was a nice thing you kids did, for Undyne, y'know?"

 

"Yes, sir. I mean, Sans."

 

"Sir, again? You're making me feel old."

 

"Sorry, I can't help it. I was raised to be respectful to people older than me, unless they are pigs. Then I will poor hot coffee on their pants."

 

"Good, pigs need to be fried."

 

"He he, you're funny Sans sir."

 

"Heh, thanks kids."

 

\--------

 

"You know, Frisk talks about you a lot."

 

"So does your dad."

 

Sans tenses up.

 

"My...dad?"

 

"Yeah, he tells me everything about you. Even when you wore that pink-"

 

"Shhhhh, okay I believe you. Just don't say another word about that."

 

"Okay! But why? You were so cute!"

 

"Please, kid. You're killing me."

 

"Alright...."

 

"So....how do you know Gaster?"

 

"When I take my pills! I see him follow you a round and say things that are funny. Also sad....like when he said that he wishes you could see him some times."

 

"I...see....Can you do something for me?"

 

"Oh! Sure, what is it?"

 

"Don't...tell anyone else about this...conversation. Okay?"

 

"Oh, okay!"

 

\------------------

 

**BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

\------------

A dark haired person with red eyes and light skin walks behind two people. one was Fran and the other was Frisk. The person followed curiously and stared at Frisk.

 

_"I would what they are doing....? They don't need to fight and they don't need to save.....where are they going every morning? It's that build again....what is it?"_

 

The figure watches them enter the school. The figure chooses between following Frisk and Fran.

 

...

 

They decide to follow Fran.

 

"This person....if they hadn't come along Frisk would have reset.....right? I'll follow them and see why they are still here."

 

The figure thinks about what they know about Fran.

 

_"Let's see.....I know their name is Fran Bow Dagenhart. Hmm....The last sounds like Dagger....it's a small knife! I like it......Hmm....what else....? They don't have parents....they were at a crazy house....escaped said crazy house....new family.....kind of like Frisk.....New family and hard ships.....They have a cat and......? I think that's it......"_

 

They watch Fran sit in two of her classes, doing nothing. The figure had gotten bored and left to see what Frisk was doing. That's when the lunch bell rang and Fran left for lunch. She sat with Frisk near the window.

 

\------------------------------

 

"Fran, Fran, Fran!"

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry...it just feels like someone was watching me...."

 

This alarmed the figure.

 

_"She couldn't! Could she......?"_

 

"What? Who would that be?"

 

"Dunno....guess that's a side effect of the pills...."

 

Frisk frowns and puts their hands on Fran's.

 

"You better eat...or you'll go hungry for the rest of the day."

 

"....Okay...."

 

\----------------

 

"Hold on, I'll be right back!"

 

"Okay, I'll be here. But, if you don't come back I will eat your sandwich."

 

"Okay~"

 

Frisk waves she off, but frowns. The figure gets curious again and follows. Briefly hesitating at the girls bathroom door. They then enter and see Fran take a red pill. 

 

_"Is that...."_

 

Fran then looks directly at them. They look a round and take a step back.

 

"Hello! Are you dead?"

 

"...."

 

"It's okay, no one can see me. You can talk to me, I know you can."

 

"Uh...."

 

"You're Chara, right?"

 

"....Yes, how do you-"

 

"Gaster, Frisk and Sans talk about you."

 

"Humph! Those skeleton's shouldn't gossip about me or else....Frisk, what do they say about me?"

 

"Hmm....You are mean.....scary and rude...."

 

"They're the rude one!"

 

"Also....they said you were kind of handsome....."

 

"Of course!"

 

Chara smirks with an inflated ego.

 

"They also said you like chocolate, so here!"

 

Fran hands them an extra large candy bar. Chara got stars in their eyes.

 

"Thank you!?"

 

"You are welcome!"

 

\-------------------

 

Fran and Chara talk about knifes and Frisk.

 

They then part ways. Fran returns to Frisk and finds that Frisk is half way done with her lunch.

 

"Hey! Back off the food."

 

"Sorry, you took to long...."

 

"Your candies gone...."

 

"That's what happens-Wait!? My candy? What happened?"

 

"I took it and gave it a way."

 

Frisk cries out and whines.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY????????????"

 

Fran laughs and eats the rest of her lunch.

 

\----------------

 

**BYE, this was short but what ever....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the 413th mark! An up date will be coming to celebrate. It will be late. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

\-------------

 

_Sans stands there in the corner on the room. Watching. But for what?_

 

_He's waiting for them to walk in the hall._

 

_Judgement hall._

 

_His heart is wavering and His hope is all gone._

 

_They did it._

 

_It's all their fault!_

 

_His anger turns into betrayal._

 

_He thought they were his friend._

 

_That they could do it, they could finally free them all._

 

_But they were selfish and brought them back._

 

_Again and again._

 

_Here they are._

 

"You are the real monster!"

 

_The fight begins._

 

_Tears stream down his face. Cracks in his skull, he pushes on. Hit, miss, hit._

 

_THEY MUST PAY._

 

"Why, what do you hope to accomplish with this?"

 

_No answer._

 

_No expression._

 

_Just hate._

 

_Just pain._

 

_No hope._

 

_He's gone._

 

_They all are._

 

_He falls to his knees and presses his hand to his chest. A big red gash a cross it. Doesn't hurt._

 

_He can't let them be satisfied._

 

"Well, I'm going to grillbee's. Pap's want anything?"

 

_He tries to limp a way. Their words stop him._

 

"I don't remember how to feel."

 

_He turns his head. They are looking at him with no emotion, but...._

 

_Tears._

 

"I'm confused."

 

_They walk a way._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

He wakes up and he sits up. He looks a round the darkness of his room and the door creeks open. Frisk.

 

"....Sans."

 

Not Frisk.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Help."

 

Gaster is behind them and the broken smile he always had is now a grim line.

 

"Gaster....help with what? Do you either of you really think I would be willing to help you?"

 

"We don't expect you too, but...."

 

"There's something important we have to tell you. Information."

 

"About?"

 

"Have you ever heard of a Kamala?"

 

"...No. Go on. I'm listening...."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

\-----------------

 

There were two figures, one was a little girl and another was a big, black blob. It then took on a more thinner form. Humanoid or rather monster like? Skeletonish.

 

"Hello...Gaster, it's been a while."

 

"Yes, my dear. Very long....do you want to see my photo album again?"

 

"Yes! I would love that!"

 

"Then take a seat!"

 

"Thank you!"

 

\----------------------------

 

_**This is a teaser.** _

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

 

\--------------

 

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!**

 

\--------------------------------------


End file.
